Unexpected
by Iheart.Typing
Summary: This Marthie story...I suck at summaries but please read and review.
1. Chapter 1

Note:Sandy and all the other characters does not exist. Martin is 17 about to turn 18 and a senior in high school and Ruthie is 16. There is unappropriated language and scenes...

Chapter 1:You really don't know me

Martin entered the kitchen in a pair of boxers and no shirt. It was two o'clock in the morning so he didn't think anyone was going to be downstairs.

He walked over to the refrigerator and took a gallon of milk out. Then proceeded to the carbonate he took out a glass cup. He poured him a glass of milk and opened a bag of chocolate chip cookies.

Yesterday, Martin had the worst day of the year. Not only did a new freshman that just started a month ago take his position as captain of the baseball team, his girlfriend cheated, Ruthie is dating this jerk, and his dad got deployed back to duty.

Martin been with his girlfriend, Rachel, for 6 month now and because he wasn't ready to have sex with her yet she found somebody else. It wasn't that he was saving his self because he wasn't a virgin it was that he didn't want to feel like he had to have sex with her, he wanted it to be special because he really loves her. But since, he found out that she cheated on him with his best friend Mac, his heart has been torn and he's so confused of what to do next.

Martin didn't hear Ruthie make her way down the stairs; he was too into his thoughts. She leaned against the wall staring at him. She's wanted to see what was under his shirt for so long and his body was amazing. Finally, deciding to interrupt his thoughts because she knew he was having a hard time with everything that happened yesterday.

"Martin, are you okay?" she asked

Martin jumped a little bit before turning around to face her. He tried to cover his self with a clean dish tile that was hanging up, "How long you've been standing there? And stop looking at me I don't have any clothes on."

Ruthie shook her head and laughed as she went to the other side of the the table and sat down, "You didn't answer my question, are you okay?"

Martin looked at Ruthie and put his head down; softly he spoke, "Is that a serious question?"

"Yes."

"How in the world can I be okay? My best friend slept with my girlfriend. Mark came from out of know where and took a position that I had since my sophomore year , my dad got deployed back and who knows if he's coming back home, and you.." Martin shook his head in disgust before taking another bit of a cookie "you're dating a jerk who only wants one thing from you and it isn't love."

Ruthie put her face in her hands as tears fell. She couldn't believe she gave herself up to a guy she thought really loved her. She was 16 and she promised she would never have sex again until she was married.

Two strong arms touching her shoulders made her calm down.

"What happened?" Martin laid his head on her shoulder and gently caressed her cheek. "What did he do? OMG! I'm going to kill him." Martin concern turned to rage as his fist was bold up and he was pacing back and forth.

Ruthie whipped her eyes and stood up to calm Martin down. "Martin, calm down!"

"Tell me what he did, Ruthie."

"Not till you calm down and promise not to do anything."

"I can't make any promises, so tell me now or I'll go to his house my damn self and ask."

Ruthie took a deep breathe, "He stopped talking to me, that's all."

"Okay, I guess going to his house it is," Ruthie shrugged as Martin went up stairs. She didn't believe he was really going to go to his house.

"Do you think I'm stupid Ruthie?" Martin came back down stair fully dress and he was putting his shoes on. "I know when you're lying."

"You don't even know where he lives…Martin!" Ruthie screamed as he left out of the back door. Ruthie ran after him bare footed with her pajamas on. "Martin stops."

Ruthie caught up to Martin. Surprising, he was going the right way.

"We had sex and he stopped talking to me a week ago."

Martin stopped walking as Ruthie stood there with her hands crossed. It wasn't cold outside it was warm and no wind blew.

Ruthie walked toward a park and sat down on some benches as Martin sat down next to her.

"You can say I told you so…I knew I should of listened to you I'm just very hard headed."

Without, saying a word Martin moved closer to Ruthie and grabbed her. He held on to her tight as they both sat and said nothing.

"Can I tell you something?"

Martin finally decided to break the silence.

"Anything," Martin turned Ruthie toward him as his lips met hers

"What was that for?"

"I've wanted to do that for a long time. I'm about to turn 18 in two weeks, I didn't want to seem like you were too young." Martin laughed and planted another kiss on Ruthie lips but to his surprise she sat face-ward on his lap and sucked on his bottom lip.

"Can I tell you something?" Martin shook his head yes as she let go of his lip "I lost my virginity to Peter when I was 14."

"I wasn't even thinking about sex at 14. Ruthie why would you…how, what…" Martin was taken back by what she just said. All her innocence that he thought she had came crashing down in front of his eyes.

"Peter saw his mom and dad you know what…so one day we just decide to do it."

"So, when he came to visit for your 15th birthday you two had sex?"

"Yea."

"Ruthie come on…please; tell me this is a joke."

"Nope, we are best friends, I never thought of him as anything other than that, vise versa. When I turned 16 I decided to wait until marriage but you know how that went."

"Yea, I do." Ruthie was still sitting on Ruthie lap as she started to bounce up and down.

Martin lifted Ruthie off of his lap and sat her on the bench "There is no way in hell we can have sex. I like you and all but this is going to end badly really bad. I rather just keep it with us being friends."

"Who said anything about sex?" Ruthie scudded closer to him and started rubbing on his chest "I just wanted to have some fun, I've been wanting you for so long."

"Ruthie, you have to understand, yes I would love to have sex with you but I don't want to lose you as a friend."

"You already crossed that line when you kissed me, come on I just want to have some fun."

"Let me tell you something about me…my definition of fun will be involving sex."

By now Ruthie was unbuttoning his pants and sucking on his neck.

"Ruthie, you're not ready for me."

"Try me."

She got his belt off and put her left hand on his penis and started to play with it as she sucked on Martin tongue.

Martin removed her hand from his pants and laid her back unto the bench as he climbed in between her legs.

With every kiss from Martin brought a smile onto Ruthie face. He pulled her pants down as his head went with them. He kissed her thighs and pulled his head under her pants. Pulling her panties to the side his tongue played with her. Every moan that escaped from her mouth turned him on.

A bright light hit them as they jumped up….

"Oh my gosh! I thought we've been caught." Ruthie said as a car just pasted by.

"Oh so now you're scared," Martin said shaking his head "come on I have somewhere were we can go"

Ruthie pulled up her pants up as she followed Martin back toward the house.

"I know we are not about to do this inside of my parents house and their there." Ruthie said punching Martin in the arm.

"No, and you hit like a dude," He said rubbing his shoulder as they approached his didin't like being alone and his dad told him that he couln't stay in the house by himself. So, since his dad left it was going up for sell but Martin still had a key.

"Come on."Martin said leading Ruthie through the house and up to his old bed room.

Few Hours later…

Martin was walking through the hallways at school and couldn't believe what had happened just a few hours ago. He couldn't believe that he had sex with Ruthie . She was the best and funniest experience he ever had. Yes, he had feelings for her but the agreement was that they wouldn't get attached and wouldn't have sex with anybody else. Peter suppose to becoming back to spent a weekend with his dad and Martin wasn't buying the whole they haven't had sex since she turned 16.

Martin stopped in his tracks as he saw Ruthie with that new freshmen Mark. He couldn't help but hate him, he took what he had for years and he was talking to Ruthie. By the look of things Mark was flirting with Ruthie as he made his way over there.

"Ruthie, we need to talk."

"Hey, Martin is you going to be at practice today I have great news to tell everybody."

"I bet you do…Ruthie" Martin said as he grabbed Ruthie and brushed past Mark.

Ruthie looked at Marin and rolled her eyes; Marin can be such a jerk sometimes and don't even realize it.

"Is it too early in the morning for you to be a jerk, don't you think?" Ruthie asked looking up at him.

"Yea, whatever...I'll see you later."

"Wait! I know you didn't pull me out of a perfectly good conversation to just tell me goodbye?"

"Yes...I'll see you later."

Ruthie rolled her eyes and walked away angry thinking to herself that he's gone have to pay her back later.

As Martin turned around Mac was approaching him.

"Martin, we need to talk, I've been calling you all day and I'm really sorry. I don't know what happened…Martin you're my best friend!"

"This is your second time doing this too me, you're a scum of a friend if you ask me." Martin said continuing walking to his first class.

"Martin, I really didn't mean it this time."

Martin entered his class and had to sit in front of the dude that screwed Ruthie over. He hated this dude for three reasons, one he was a senior like him and was 18teen already, two he knew plenty girls who already got played by him, and three he slept with Ruthie and stopped talking to her. Martin wasn't known to be an ass hole but today wasn't his day and if anybody said anything he didn't like then it was going to be a problem.

"Hey, Martin…how's Ruthie doing?"

And before the dude smile can clearly show on his face Martin turned around and landed one smack down in the middle of dudes face. Before, any body knew it, it was a full on brawl in the class room. Martin was beating the dude up really bad as Mac was trying to stop the fight.

Everyone was surprised because Martin is known to let people talk and just sit back and take it.

Security arrived as Martin and Drew was put in handcuffs and escorted out.

Note: This was just an idea. I wasn't planning on writing anymore for the story but if people like the idea I can continue it. Please read and Review.

*I do not own ANYTHING, just the story.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: It's not What you Think

**Ruthie POV**

I don't know how long that ray of sunlight had been peeking through the gap in the curtains before it found its way to my face; nor do I know how long it took me to become aware of it.

I'd been dreaming that I was holding a baby boy who looked just like me, which is strange, because I never had a dream like this before. I woke up as he was about to say mommy but the sun interrupted that special moment.

I fought to ignore that errant sunbeam, to get back to my dream, but the moment had passed. I heard a car backing up and a dog barked somewhere.

I rubbed my knuckles into my eyes to try to make myself get up but that only made it worse.

It finally, hits me as I hear a deep moan coming from behind me. Quickly standing up and looking at the shirtless body that lies in the bed. I rub my fingers through my hair and a sharp pain start in my chest. The boy that it is the bed is not Martin.

I then quietly make my way through the room that I am unfamiliar with and reach for my belongings. I grab my phone off of the dresser and leave the room.

The air hits me hard. It's freezing but the sun still has enough space to peek through the gray clouds. I rap myself up into my leather thin jacket and proceed walking til I see a taxi coming. I swing my arms in the air to get the taxi drivers attention.

"Where to?" the drivers says as I enter the car

"How far am I from Glenn Oak?"

"About an hour and a half, if you want to go that far it would be near one hundred dollars."

"That will be fine." I say before looking into my wallet and seeing that I only have ten dollars

I put my head back because this is going to be a long ride and I have to figure out a way to get some money to pay for the taxi cab and explain to my parents where I've been all night even though their out of town on church business. I don't want to even think about what I'm going to tell Martin.

* * *

><p>Martin has been calling Ruthie all night. Yesterday, Peter came into town to visit his dad and Martin let Ruthie go hang out with him. But eight o'clock in the morning rolling around and Ruthie still hasn't been home he was becoming furious.<p>

He even lied to Ms. And Mr. Camden and told them she was at a friend's house.

Even though, they are not dating Martin trusted that she wouldn't have sex with Peter again but now he knew in his heart she did.

It's been two months since Martin had that fight. He graduated last week and was still deciding on where he wanted to attend school. Martin got an offer to move to New York and have a full baseball scholarship to New York Sports University. He also got an offer to stay right in Glean Oak and he could teach the baseball team at his high school. He wanted to know what Ruthie really thought before making the decision but now he made his decision to move to New York.

He was lying in his bed with his head phones in, music turned up loud. He didn't even hear someone come in the room let alone climb in the bed next to him.

He snatched his head phones off ready to yell at Ruthie but turned around to Savannah looking at him crazy.

"What's wrong?" Martin asked picking her up and thinking to himself that babysitting is something he never wants to do again. Savannah was almost one and she could already crawl and get out of beds.

She rubbed her eyes and just smiled at him. Martin looked at the clock and it was now a quarter to nine so he got up and went down stairs to the kitchen while he was caring Savannah in his right arm.

He had to figure out what to make Sam and David for breakfast.

As soon as Martin put Savannah in her chair and opened the refrigerator door, he heard the back door slam shut.

"Damn it, "Ruthie said as she saw Savannah staring right at her and about to cry because she wanted Ruthie to pick her up. She picks Savannah up and looks at Martin who is looking at her like he wants to kill her.

Martin says nothing and proceeds to making eggs, bacon, and pancakes for the boys and him.

Ruthie makes her way up stairs and puts Savannah back to sleep before getting into the shower.

Ruthie remembers what had happened now, it all seemed clear as, the first drop of warm water hit her skin. The drops formed steam as she stood there without moving at all. They said the same thing, over and over again, how much clearer could it be? Ruthie remember being at Peter dad house and they were drinking and next all she remember is waking up to a sleeping Peter. Ruthie starts to feel sick, literary as Warm bad feeling rising up her throat and an acid unpleasant taste is in her mouth, she jumps out of the shower and runs to the toilet.

Ruthie have been having these symptoms for a while now and just thought she had an allergic reaction to something but now she was starting to panic.

Ruthie enters her room with a set of black panties and a bra on. She hears her phone vibrate and sees that it is Peter. She let it ring and continue putting on her clothes.

She decided that she needed to go to the closest store and get a pregnancy test.

Her hands were shaking as she buttoned the last button on her shirt.

She was finally ready to face Martin first she wanted to talk to Peter and find out if they really had sex or not.

Ruthie waited patiently until she finally heard Peter voice come through the phone

"Hey," Peter says calmly "Why did you leave?"

"Did we have sex?" Ruthie asked before she could think about it the words were already escaping from her mouth,

"Excuse me."

"You heard me did we have sex?"

" Is that why you left so fast?" you could hear Peter laughing from the other end of the phone "Last night we were too drunk to even think about sex we both pasted out on my bed. I swear nothing happened last night so you can tell your little boyfriend, Martin, that nothing happened."

Down stairs Martin and the boys were already finished eating and they were watching a baseball game that was on TV.

Still pissed he decided to take Mac offer and go on a double date with him.

The Camden's and Lucy wouldn't be back until next week so h decided that it was Ruthie turn to watch the kids.

"Watch Savannah and make sure she doesn't fall off of the couch I'm about to go talk to your sister." Martin proceeded up the stair and didn't even bother to knock on Ruthie door.

"I'm going out tonight so I need to you to watch the kids." Martin says looking at Ruthie straight in her eyes.

"Martin, can we talk?" Ruthie yells as Martin in half way down the stairs " We didn't do anything I promise you…

* * *

><p><strong>Martin POV<strong>

I left the house around 8 o'clock and met Mac and our dates at the movies.

As I approached the girl that was my date for tonight she was a blond, with pretty green eyes, and a body to die for. I could tell that tonight was already going to be great.

"I'm Ashley. Mac has told me so much about you."

"No, I didn't she already knew who you were and asked me to hook you two up."

Ashley punched Mac on his left shoulder as she just stood there smiling.

"It's that right. Well you have me now so let's get started."

The movie didn't last long and we decided to go out to eat.

Ashley was a very good conversationalist and she kept my mind off of Ruthie until I saw Peter with some of his friends entering the men bathroom.

We made eye contact as he gave me a devilish smile and walked away which sent me steaming but I didn't let my date know.

I excused myself to go to the rest room and Mac caught what was going on and followed me in there.

"Martin, don't do anything stupid. Come on I doubt they even had sex…"

Mac fading voice is all I can hear as I approach Peter.

"What's up Martin…long time no see?" Peter is now my height and we stand eye to eye. He his body is bigger but he's still slim and I can tell that he is ready for a fight.

But I calm myself down became I can't afford to get into another fight right now.

"Yea, long time no see. So, what bring you hear?" I ask leaning back on one of the sinks.

"Just chilling…So, who's the girl?"

"My business"

"I bet." He says before turning away from me and walking toward the door "I'll see you some other time."

Mac looks at me and shakes his head.

"I swear he gets under my skin." I say letting out a little chuckle before returning back to my date.

Mac and his date Kate go their separate way and we go ours.

I was in front of Ashley apartment as we sat in my car talking; she was already in college because she graduated a year early.

We were having a great conversation but before I knew it one thing lead to another and we were in the back seat of my car and her pants were down.

All I could think about is getting Ruthie back for what she did but I forgot to put on a condom.

* * *

><p>The next day, Ruthie called Simon and asked if he can come watch the kids. He said sure and that he would take them to go see the Giants play.<p>

Ruthie knew Martin didn't come home for a reason, she just thought he was being an ass hole for what she had done to him.

Ruthie walked into the store and looked through the different pregnancy tests many times. She finally picked one that seemed the best to her before going home to see what the results would be.

When she returned home she went straight the bathroom; pulling down her pants and peeing on the stick.

She waited patiently on her bed. Ten minutes, passed before she had the balls to look at the test, she turned it over and it read…

**Author Note: So, I decided to keep writing the story. Please Review.**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Sixteen and Pregnant

**Ruthie POV**

The room was spinning and all I could think about was how I got myself to this point in my life. Now, I will be known by the preacher kid who got pregnant at sixteen. I couldn't let that happened. I will not let my dad reputation go down because of me. I needed to think of a plan and one fast since I'm now one month pregnant and I can't keep hiding the symptoms.

Last week, I finally decided to get the balls to tell Martin that I was pregnant and indeed it was his. He hasn't spoken to me since the whole Peter thing and he even has a new girlfriend who will be going to New York with him. Yes, I was pissed to hear that he decided to go to New York for school which made me chicken out and not tell him. I couldn't be the one to ruin his life and he probably wouldn't even think the baby was his.

So, sixteen and stuck I finally pulled my journal out from under my pillow and began to write.

_**June 21, Mood: Determined**_

_ I woke today feeling worse than yesterday. My mom caught me throwing up inside of the bathroom and said that I didn't have to attend church today. So, home and alone with nobody to talk to I have finally decided my plan. I will call _Simon and see if I can stay with him. He moved to Las Vegas last year and a senior at LVU graduating with a bachelor in engineering. I don't think I would be that much of a problem and besides since I know a huge secret that he's keeping from the family, I know that he will keep this one. So, it's final, stay with Simon and be a single parent and raise my child. This should be interesting.

_**XOXO **_**Ruthie**

I put my journal back under my pillow and pulled out my phone. I pressed three and it began to ring.

"Hey, baby sis. What's up?"

"Hey, John…You know what you're the person I want to speak too." John was Simon ultimate secret, John has been Simon _FRIEND_ for over three years now and he is like another brother too me , well he is really my brother in law. "I need to tell you a huge secret and I need you to talk to Simon and get him to understand."

I can hear John breathe heavily on the other end of the phone before agreeing.

"John, I'm pregnant."

"Excuse me. YOU'RE WHAT!"

"Pregnant and I don't want to disappoint my dad or have him kicked out of the church or anything because of me. You know church people can be sometimes. I want to stay with you and Simon at least until I figure everything else out."

I can hear Simon ask John who he was on the phone with and tell him it was me. Then, I can hear some mumbling going on and then Simon voice becoming very loud and angry. Yes, John told him my plan before I even got a change of trying to explain myself.

"Ruthie, is this true? You're pregnant."

"Yes, and I want to stay with you. I can finish school, get a job, anything you know I can't stay here dad he's going to be so disappointed I might cause him to have a heart attack." I can feel the warm tears sliding down my face. I never got away with crying with Lucy, Matt, or Mary, but Simon I always did.

"Have you talked to Lucy? She can help. "

"I don't want to tell her she's going to tell everyone you know she can't hold water if her life depended on it." Even though Lucy was my sister who lived right across the street from me she was never good with keeping secrets. "Simon, please you owe me."

"Ruthie, don't throw this in my face. I think they would have a better time coping with I'm gay then you being pregnant by?"

"Peter..." and before I can stop myself from telling a lie it slips from between my lips faster than I can finish my thoughts.  
>" That's not shocking."<p>

"What does that supposed to mean?"

"Have you forgotten that I was the one who caught you two having sex."

"No."

"What about Peter? Does he know?"

"No, Peter is leaving again. His dad decided instead of him going to high school that he would go to this school for marines. Peter wants to be a Marine all of a sudden. I didn't want to ruin that for him."

"Ruthie, I don't know about this."

"Please."

"Okay. But I have a feeling that this is going to end horribly."

"Thank you, so much. I'm going to convince mom and dad and if they ask tell them that it's okay with me coming. I love you so much."

When I hung up the phone a bad feeling came over me like I should tell Martin it's his baby and let everybody know but I knew deep down inside that was going to be a very bad idea.

I took a really good nap and woke up to Sam face in my face looking down at me. I jumped before realizing who it was.

"Sam, what's wrong with you?"

"Get up, Martin is having a going away party."

"Tell mom and dad that I'm not going I don't feel good."

I can hear Sam scream "She's not going!" down the stairs and walk to his room.

Then I can hear another pair of footsteps coming up the stairs and finally opening my door, it was my mom.

"Hey, Ruthie…Still not feeling too good?"

"No, mom I'm sorry I really don't think I can go to Martin little party."

I can see her give me those puppy doll eyes and sit next to me on the bed.

"Ruthie, I know Martin leaving is really hard on you. I know you loved him more than just a brother. I can see it in your eyes every time you two would be around each other. But I think he would want you there. You two haven't been talking for a long time and I think before he leaves you two needs to have a talk."

My mom always knew me like the back of her hand and this is why I had to go to extra measures to hide this pregnancy.

"Mom, Martin doesn't want to talk to me and if he really cared he would have told me he was leaving and not let me find out from dad. I think it's better if he just leaves and we never talk again." I was trying to hid the hurt but my mom could tell I was about to cry.

She put her fingers through my hair before exiting my room. I bared my face in my pillow and let the tears fall. I couldn't wait to go to Las Vegas and start all over.

I heard a peeping sound and put my head up. It was my IM on my computer.

I got up and went over to my computer screen.

_**P_S101:**__ Hey Ruth, I need you to do me a favor  
><em>_**Baby_ Ruth:**__ What do you want this time?_

_**P_S101: **__I need you to come hang with me before I leave. I haven't seen you in forever and I leave tomorrow. I know you're not still mad that I didn't tell you I was leaving but it was a split decision. Please come hang out tonight._

_**Baby_Ruth:**__ I can't I don't feel good._

_**P_S101**__: Fine, I'll be over there in an hour then you can't run from me._

_**Baby_Ruth**__: Look Peter that wouldn't be a good idea. You know your girlfriend doesn't already like me so I think it'll be best if we just say our good byes now and leave it at that._

_**P_S101:**__ Fine bye._

And that was the end of the conversation. Peter and I have been really close friend I was actually planning on telling him until our secret went around the school that we had sex multiple time. He told one of his friends who didn't like my dad. So, he told everybody and since then our relationship have not been the same.

Now, I have nobody out here and I really can't wait to start a completely new life away from all these hypocritical people.

I am officially 16 and pregnant.

**Author Note: I know this chapter is a little short but the story is just starting to pick up. Hope you guys enjoyed reading it. Please review. Thanks**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Darkest Secret Part 1

The sun was spinning as my head pounded with every move. I tried to get up but felt myself falling and falling as my hand gripped to the bed sheets. I was burning up and I couldn't seem to open my mouth to scream for help.

I held onto my stomach as my feet slowly hit the floor. I stumbled and began to crawl on to reach my brothers room.

All I could think about was the baby that was growing inside of me and how I didn't want to loose it.

It's been four months since I came to Las Vegas my life was great I went to school, had a job, and even started back going to church. Yes, I was still sixteen and pregnant but I didn't feel judged by anyone that was around me.

Before, I could reach Simon room I could here John screaming my name as I felt two strong hands flipping me over for I can lay on my back.

"Simon, call the ambulance something's wrong with Ruthie!"

I can hear my brother on the phone with the ambulance as he rushed too me.

"_Ruthie, what's wrong? What happened? Is the baby okay? What did you take?"_All the questions felt like soft voices fading away.

Then I can hear Katy screaming in the back ground and John telling her to go back into her room.

Katy was John sister who's he been taking care of since she was fourteen.

Katy was also sixteen and pregnant but it wasn't a bad choice she made.

John found out that Katy had been molested by one of their father's big time friends back home.

Their parents didn't believe her so she finally told John who came and took her back with him.

Katy and I became real close we was un-attachable. She was like another sister.

I can hear the ambulance finally outside and then everything went blank.

* * *

><p>It was two o'clock in the morning when Simon finally deiced to call his parents and tell them everything.<p>

They got to the hospital five hours ago.

He blamed his self for his sister's condition. His hands were all wet from crying all night and his face red from the anger he felt toward anything and anyone.

The doctors told Simon 20 minutes ago that Ruthie was in a Coma and they don't know what happened that caused this.

They said that they didn't think neither the baby nor Ruthie was gone make it but their going to keep doing anything and everything they can.

John went back to make sure Katy was okay because she was freaking out and too much stress could hurt her baby also.

Simon took out his cell phone and stared at it for a long period of time.

He didn't know how he was going to tell his parents everything's that's been going on. He searched his fathers name and before he could press call a doctor came running out.

"Mr. Camden! Mr. Camden!" the doctor who stood about 6'8 said "her vital signs are normal and she just woke up from this short coma. We found out that she's been allergic to her vitamin medicine and it finally reached her heart which affected her…" The doctor voice washed out as Simon reached Ruthie door.

She was sitting up drinking some water when Simon in.

"Oh my gosh, Ruthie…" Simon said running up to her hugging her "I thought you were gone." The tears came falling faster then Ruthie could get a word out. She was so confused of what was going on.

"What…What happened?" Is all Ruthie could get out as she held on to her brother tight "Is the baby alright?" The doctor shook his head yes.

"Yes, the babies are fine."

"Babies!" Ruthie looked at Simon who just stared at her.

* * *

><p>Mr. Camden was in his study when the phone rung. It was almost sun rise and he hasn't been to sleep yet.<p>

His heart has been hurting him lately but he didn't want to panic the rest of the family.

"Reverend Camden speaking"

"Mr. Camden I need a huge favor"

"How huge is this favor?" Mr. Camden sat back in his chair to hear what was wrong with Martin. He already knew that Martin was in trouble, he had friends every where, he was just waiting on the right time for Martin to tell him.

For the last two months, Martin had gotten in deep with gambling and owed a lot of money.

Mr. Camden already had everything set up but he wanted Martin to be ready for him to want help and not be forced to get it.

"I want to come back. I can't keep living like this. I owe twenty-thousand dollars to these people. I have a gambling problem and I want to get help." Mr. Camden can hear the sobs between each word as he spoke.

"Martin, I already knew you were in trouble. I was just waiting for you to tell me you wanted help…This is what I'll do." Mr. Camden crossed his legs "I have a friend that is a pastor at a church; I gave him enough money for you to get home. I don't work miracles but I can get you home, put you in a program, and get you a job to pay off those debts you owe those people. You just have to promise me one thing and one thing only."

"Yes, anything."

"That you want ever gamble again."

Martin went to New York and started to hang out with the wrong people and when he found out his girlfriend had herpes his life went spiraling down. He stopped going to school, practice, and work.

He was even strung out on drugs but he decided to wait till he got back to tell Mr. Camden that.

Martin had so much bold up feeling that he needed a way to deal and alcohol and drugs was one of the ways he decided to do it.

So, now here he was Martin Maurice Brewer were eighteen on drugs and signed practically his life away.

Martin hung up the phone and sat in his dorm room.

His room mate was gone and he needed a few hours of rest.

Last night, was a night that Martin came to a realization that he had a problem.

He and some of his friends went out to this 21 and older club. They knew the person who owed the club so getting in won't hard at all. The guys that he owes money too was there and before Martin can make a quick get away from the bathroom one of the guys approached him by punching him smack down in the face. The big guy who every one called Red dragged Martin to the back as he met the rest of them standing all around drinking and laughing.

"Martin…Martin…Martin" Red spoke "Your two week behind your payments, so, I was wondering what should I do with you. Should I just take your life right now or make you pay up or both."

They allowed Martin to have one more week but little did they know Martin wasn't planning on paying.

They didn't know who he really was all they knew was his first name, school he attend, and where he residents.

The feeling of depression creped on Martin and interrupted his thoughts. He looked at the box under his bed which held his supply.

Martin told his self that he was going to stop but the suspense of stopping the pain took over him and before he knew it, he had the box in his hand.

Martin opened the box and pulled out a zip lock bag full of a white substance and poured a hand full in his hand.

The tears started to stream down his eyes as a child hood memory hunted him once again and before he knew it, he raised his hand to his face and sniffed his whole hand.

The room started to spin and his breathe became weaker. The room went black and so did his heart.

* * *

><p>Ruthie was released that same day in the after noon. Everything was good and the babies were too. Ruthie and Simon still couldn't believe that she was having twins. Ruthie decided that she was going to finally tell Martin because Simon said that was the deal; he wouldn't tell their parents until Ruthie told Martin, the father of her kids.<p>

Ruthie was more scared of Martin knowing then her parents. She wasn't ready to tell and that's why she ran in the first place.

Simon said he'll give Ruthie two days to tell him or he's telling everything.

Back at Simon's place Katy and Ruthie sat at the kitchen table talking.

"So, are you sure you're okay?"

"I'm positive stop freaking out." Ruthie said smiling as she took a bit of a chocolate cookie dipped in pickle juice "I'm really freaking out about telling Martin. Last, I heard his girlfriend and he were still together and he was doing great in school, I don't want to ruin what he already has."

"Ruthie, you have to start thinking about the two babies that are growing inside of you. Stop thinking about how he or you would feel, think about what they need and how you want their lives to turn out."

"You make it sound so easy saying it like that."

"No, it not easy but what ever you decide to do I got your back, even though, I'm pregnant don't mean I can't fight his girlfriend."  
>Ruthie shook her head as they both laughed she loved Katy to death. Even though, something horrible happened to her Katy always looked at life as a positive thing and never negative.<p>

"I think I want to go to New York and visit him at his dorm, then, just tell him. After that, I can tell my parents and then everybody else."

"That sounds like a good plan"

Ruthie wobbled upstairs to her room and closed the door.

She went to her computer and decided to email Mac to get all the details on where Martin lived and which room he stayed in.

_To:_ _.com_

_From: _

_Subject: Information on Martin_

_ Hey Mac, I know you haven't heard from me in a while but I really need your help. I'm trying to surprise Martin and make –up with him for everything that's been going on. I wanted to know how he's doing and when would be a great time for me to visit him. Like, the day, time, and the room number he lives in. That would be a huge help._

_P.S. _

_Don't tell anybody….Promise._

_XOXO Lil Ruth_

Ruthie looked over the email again before sending it and hoping this plan comes out right. She just had to convince Simon and let him know he needed to give her some more days to tell Martin.

Ruthie was about to get up before Mac emailed her back.

_.com _

_Subject: Re: Information On Martin_

_ Awww Don't I feel loved. I haven't heard from you in forever and all you can think about is Martin. Anyways, I haven't talked to Martin in months but I've been trying to get in contact with him because I've the gray vines tell me he got his self into some trouble and is suppose to come back to Glen Oak. But sorry that's all I can tell you but the best person to ask would be your father. Since, I can't get any information out about what's going on with my best friend maybe you can and when you do tell me._

_P.S_

_Numbers still the same and don't be a stranger big head._

Ruthie read the email and a look of concern was written all over her face.

"What's that look for?" Katy asked walking in and sitting on her bed.

"Mac just emailed me back and said Martins in some type of trouble; maybe, I'm over reacting I just hope everything is okay."

" I'm pretty sure it is. It sounded to me when you were telling me about Martin that he sounded like he didn't want to move so maybe he just didn't like it and decided to move back."

"I need to call my dad and make sure something serious is not going on here. I hope his didn't try to kill his self again."

"What!" Simon said coming in the room "when have he ever tried to commit suicide? And why haven't you told me about this?"

"Because promised him I wouldn't and he only did it one time when we were younger. He tried to take four bottles of pills that were in the bathroom but I stopped him. He use to go into this depression mode but it only happened a few times but it stopped four years ago."

"Why would he try to kill his self anyways?"

"He never told me but I really need to call dad." Ruthie hands were trembling as she picked up the phone and dialed her father's number.

**Author Note: I know it took me forver to write this chapter hopes you liked it and please Review. Next Chapter: Darkest Secret Part 2**


End file.
